


番外.  格瓦斯和苹果派

by Winslowww



Series: Snow Under [11]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winslowww/pseuds/Winslowww





	番外.  格瓦斯和苹果派

（你们记得第七章的名字吗？伏特加和苹果派）

 

其实，这是一个平行世界。跟上文不同时存在，只是为了撒个糖写个肉而已！

 

 

米克背着步枪在废墟中快速的奔跑，冰雪融化后和泥土一起冻在地面的瓦砾上，有几次他差点滑倒。不远处的地面上有密集的黑色弹坑，硝烟从中缓缓升起，灰黑色的烟雾之后便是那座坍塌的工厂。他向那里跑过去，跨进那些交错的钢筋之中，埃尔文躺在车床附近，倒塌的铁架将他的右臂死死压住。  
米克用肩膀顶住铁架，用力将它推到一旁，金属发出刺耳的摩擦声。他俯下身将埃尔文扶起来，摸索着抓住他的手。男人微微动了一下醒过来。  
“埃尔文。”米克轻声叫他的名字。  
德国军官有些茫然的环视了一下四周，最终将目光停在米克脸上，他试着做起来，但是由于伤口的牵动而出现了一个痛苦的表情倒回米克怀里。“你来这里干什么？”  
“忍着点，我这就带你离开。”  
男人挣扎着推开米克，“放手！这里是你们的阵营！那些封锁组的人很快就会回来，你想被当场枪毙吗？！”米克死死的抓住他，把他的头抱在怀里亲吻，嘴唇压在他的脸颊和下巴上，埃尔文在他手臂间停止了挣扎。  
“我做这些，就是为了让你多一些活下去的几率，可……为什么你还要回来……你这俄国混蛋……”  
“放心。没问题的。我们可以一起离开这里，我们可以一直在一起。”米克稍稍放松拥抱，拉开一些距离看着埃尔文的脸。  
“我们可以一直在一起。”  
他盯着埃尔文的脸，男人脸上的表情苦涩而悲哀，嘴唇轻微的颤抖了一下屏住了呼吸。米克感觉整个人都被那样的表情吸住了，脑子里一片空白。他们就这样凝视着对方，感觉时间要停止了一般，直到埃尔文深吸了一口气，泪水从那双冰蓝色的眼睛中划落下来。  
米克怔怔的盯着他，不自觉的收紧了抱着他的手臂。  
埃尔文难以察觉的用手碰了他一下，米克这才惊醒。  
“我想和你在一起。”他的声音也被那份感情感染而颤抖起来，米克低头吻去埃尔文的泪水，这次着实的亲在了他的嘴唇上，在短暂的碰触后，他将埃尔文抱起来扛在肩膀上站了起来，肩骨顶在埃尔文的胃上，让男人闷哼了一声。米克搂着他的腰抬腿从地面的障碍中跨出来， 结果一脚踩空两人直接摔在了泥坑里。

“停！”远处传来扩音器的声音。周围开始变得骚乱，好几个人快速跑过来，把米克和埃尔文从地上扶起来，两个人头上都沾满了泥水，狼狈的一塌糊涂。  
“哦…抱歉。”米克尴尬的向旁边的男人道歉。埃尔文正被助理十分心疼的擦着脸上的泥，结果湿纸巾把之前化妆的血迹也一起擦了下去，露出一片白的让人心惊肉跳的额角。  
“你的膝盖。”埃尔文向米克的方向抬了抬下巴站起来，米克这才发现刚刚摔倒的时候腿撞在钢筋上，军服的棉裤都被刮破了，现在才感觉一阵疼痛，也许里面被磕破了。助理扶着他站起来，导演问他要不要先去处理一下，他说没事可以继续。导演说那就从他把埃尔文扛起来那里开始，之前的部分效果非常好。  
结果后几次并不顺利，米克的表情太僵硬了停了一次，他的步枪从肩膀上掉下来又停了一次，最后一次他干脆在扛着埃尔文站起来的时候，把对方金色的脑袋撞在旁边的铁架子上。米克觉得埃尔文的助理简直一脸想咬死自己的表情。  
于是导演决定吃饭，之后补拍那场封锁组和平民的群众戏。米克被助理拎回车上，乖乖坐着让跟场的医生处理他的膝盖。他喝了点热水，助理把已经热过一次的盒饭拿给他，剧组的大部分人已经在两小时之前吃过了，只有拍摄的人员一直等着他和埃尔文的那场对手戏，今天是土豆炖牛肉，虽然没有加鸡腿，但是加了两个荷包蛋——今天早上的第一场戏就是他被炸弹炸死的部分，他只要安静的当个尸体，然后闭着眼被拖进战壕作为那个影帝飙演技的特殊道具就好，结果这个特殊道具在埃尔文亲他的时候笑场了。  
他想起刚才的那场戏，虽然明知道一切都是假的，但是看到埃尔文的眼泪时，他的大脑竟然放空了好一阵，直到埃尔文提醒他，才想起来说台词。如果不算早上装死时的被亲，这是他俩开机以来的第一场吻戏，米克刚才抱着埃尔文，只敢把嘴唇贴在他的脸和下巴上，嘴唇以上鼻子以下已经是极限了，反正看起来都差不多，导演也不太在乎，只要感情到了一切OK。然而在看到埃尔文流泪之后，他偷偷亲了他的嘴唇，其实……嗯，感觉还不错。  
他和埃尔文认识的挺早，最早要追溯到中学时期在咖啡馆打工。 他们因为皮相讨喜占了不少便宜，大学毕业后就开始拍电影，每年都有不少合作，演过兄弟，演过邻居，演过同学，也演过搭档。平时还义务去对方的新片里免费客串。他们的对手戏也不少，什么CIA大战墨西哥毒枭，科学家和逆袭的变异人种，霸道总裁和黑社会打手，总之不是他拿枪把埃尔文突突死，就是埃尔文用枪把他突突死，谈恋爱还是第一次。  
这俩人都不是什么有贞洁操守的人，他们都演过裸戏，不过埃尔文稍稍羞涩一些，只露后腰和屁股，不像米克之前的某个文艺片，整根屌被放大几十倍映在屏幕上，想想真是拼极了。为此他俩都荣登Gay男爱好的top 10。  
米克有女朋友，不止一打，黑的白的黄的都有。埃尔文也有过，大学的时候跟奈尔抢一个，那女人拖了他们好几年，毕业的时候和奈尔领了证，埃尔文就再也没有绯闻消息，米克觉得他搞不好是破罐破摔，一气成GAY。  
这部片子是埃尔文打电话给米克，生拉硬拽让他推掉了另一个和名模在夏威夷海滩歌舞升平荒淫一夏的歌舞片。  
导演说反正你俩熟，可以先拍床戏。米克差点当场跪下，他苦着脸说导演您明鉴，我俩大学宿舍都没一起对着AV撸过，关系纯洁两小无猜，奈尔可以证明。制片人奈尔在旁边点点头，没错，米克都是去外面野没怎么回过宿舍。  
导演转过去说奈尔你女儿长的可爱，不然就借我用用，正好缺个小女孩，戏份还挺重。奈尔坚决不干，结果导演把那小姑娘好意接到片场“探班”，把她塞进米克和埃尔文中间，小姑娘就再也没走，那句“我长大也要嫁给米克”说的特别真情流露，让一旁的奈尔听的心都要碎了。

开机已经六个月，大部分戏都已经完成。最先完成的是55年圣彼得堡的结尾和战前德军驻意的部分，在米克进组前，埃尔文有一场和党卫军的床戏，据说当时剧组所有的女性工作人员都到齐了，后期的时候导演改了主意将那场戏删掉就是后话了。  
剧组在冬季进入西伯利亚平原拍摄，条件着实艰辛，大批人被冻成重感冒，还互相传染，简直苦的和戏里一模一样，每人都是鼻子通红的跺着脚，表情特别到位，制片人奈尔也操劳过度大病了一场，瘦的眼眶都塌了下去，导演特别贴心的给他安排了一个难民的龙套角色，台词只有一句：“求求你们放过我。”他说的和他女儿一样真情流露。  
外景地的拍摄进度不太理想，一场戏要反反复复的拍上好几天。这中途埃尔文和米克还分别离开去拍了几条广告。好不容易把群众部分和战争场面完成，他们回到了摄影棚拍摄一些非实景场景。  
眼瞅着离杀青越来越近，米克看着那两场床戏的剧本，除了愁还是一个愁。今天晚上就有一场，那些服装化妆组的姑娘们一个个的眉眼传情的从一大早就盯着他，盯的米克脖子发凉。  
他叼着烟走到车外，不远处的绿布前，正在调整布景。埃尔文也在车外，米克走了过去递给他一根烟，他的打火机忘在车里，埃尔文就将烟对上米克的烟头。  
“你没事吧？”米克指的是埃尔文被撞到的后脑。  
“你呢？”  
“没事，就擦破点皮。”  
“怎么忘词了？”埃尔文转过头来盯着他。  
“没见过你哭吓我一跳。”米克耸耸肩。  
“你亲我，我也吓了一跳。”  
米克想说那是剧本安排，而且你不是也亲了（装死的）我？但是他没来由的心虚。他和埃尔文认识这么多年，早就到了没必要说话绕弯子的地步。  
“今天晚上咋办？”  
“该怎么办就怎么办呗，你又不是没在摄影机前脱过裤子。”  
“哎，是没对你脱过裤子。”米克挠挠头，他怕万一硬了这事不好解释，虽然当着那么多人一般是不会硬的。“说起来之前那场……你和那什么党卫军的那场，到什么程度？”  
“他光着屁股坐到我身上。”埃尔文说的轻描淡写。  
“你穿着衣服？”  
“没穿。”埃尔文看到米克惨烈的表情不禁笑了起来，“没有近景的。”

可不幸的是，晚上这场床戏，除了近景，还有特写，大特写。

米克和埃尔文的打斗一次通过，他俩太擅长打斗的戏码，甚至不需要动作指导的预演 。埃尔文知道向哪个方向摔不会挡住镜头，米克也知道用多大的力度撞倒他会显得真实又不至于弄伤他，他做的恰到好处，游刃有余。这份游刃有余持续到了他扼住埃尔文喉咙的时候。  
因为他俩提前沟通过，这里为了真实性米克会用比较大的力度，他俩也提前试过了，反复确认了力度和时间。他们一气呵成的完成打斗部分，米克将他压在身下双手握住他的喉咙收紧手指，埃尔文确实短暂的处于窒息状态，连额头的血管都绷了起来。他放在米克手腕上的手没有用力，他们提前说好，如果埃尔文觉得难以忍受就握住他的手腕告诉他。他盯着那双蓝色的眼睛，因为缺氧再次积满水汽，米克感觉心跳剧烈到简直要撞出胸膛。埃尔文昏过去，米克将手留在他的脖子上，手指用力绷紧在他的颈部周围留出一圈外人无法察觉的空隙。有一瞬间米克感到害怕，他怕埃尔文真的死过去，所以他提前松开了手，导演喊了停。他扶着埃尔文坐起来，后者一边咳嗽一边喘息，他将头靠在米克肩上短暂的休息——为了感情的连贯，这时候是不允许工作人员上前的。  
导演上前询问，希望休息一会儿后再来一次。虽然这次效果不错，但是他希望他们再试一次。埃尔文和米克从新走回房间门口，他轻轻推了米克一把。“你在纠结个什么啊，之前练习的时候可不是这样的。”  
“有点下不去手。”米克老实的承认。  
“啧。”埃尔文和米克退到走廊里，这里没有架设摄影机，也没有工作人员，埃尔文把手放在米克的屁股上捏了一把。  
“喂喂。”  
他的手不紧不慢的从米克的屁股摸到大腿，然后摸到两腿中间用力握住。米克倒吸了一口冷气，埃尔文贴上去将嘴唇贴在他的脖子上，他感觉到温暖湿润的舌尖划过颈部的动脉，爬进耳朵里。米克一把将埃尔文推开，后者一脸邪气的笑容。  
“呐，现在想揍我了吗？”  
“你他妈……”米克捂住脖子，掌心感觉湿湿凉凉的。  
“导演，我们准备好了，”埃尔文向那边打招呼，米克瞪了他一眼悻悻的走进房间。然后他们再次开始，米克撞倒埃尔文开始揍他，两人都用足了力气，他抓住他的手腕撞在床柱上，埃尔文痛哼了一声，他用膝盖顶在米克肚子上，顶的米克肋骨一阵钝痛。他将他扯起来，按在床上，掐的埃尔文手腕要断，他们互相咒骂，都有些失控。谁也没有注意对方会不会痛，更没有顾及这个角度的脸是不是还显得英俊。米克卡住埃尔文的脖子，他在他嘴角发现了一个一闪即逝的恶质笑容，所以他用力掐住他的喉咙，男人痛苦的仰过头去，抓住米克的手腕，米克用身体的重量压住他，他感觉到埃尔文在他身下颤抖，放在他手腕上的手痉挛着收紧了，米克剧烈的喘息着压紧他，汗水从额角滴落在埃尔文脸上。  
导演过了很久才喊了停，周围的工作人员也静了很久才开始走动。米克脱力的松开双手躺倒在埃尔文身边，埃尔文缓了好久才睁开眼睛，声音变得有些嘶哑。  
“操你妈，米克……我他妈差点被你掐硬了。”  
“闭嘴，埃尔文。”

之后的情节有些过份，不过他们已经彻底放松了，没什么顾虑，他们本来也熟的没有任何顾虑。米克的finger fuck 只是把手放在他的大腿上，报复性的拧住埃尔文的睾丸，埃尔文痛的浑身痉挛，不停在心里fuck you Mike，fuck了百八十次。而anal sex米克甚至没脱裤子（反正画面只卡到上半身）压在他两腿中间象征性的做着活塞运动，埃尔文满脸的疲惫不堪生无可恋，万幸他的老二被米克挡住，荧幕处女秀再一次保住了。  
毕竟只是取个意境，并不是给老少爷们儿解闷用的GV，这场戏很快就结束了，连埃尔文那雪白的翘臀也仅仅得到一个画面。  
导演喊停的时候，米克肆无忌惮的大笑了起来，笑的好像当年刚刚考进电影大学的那个男孩子。他不让助理们过来，贴心的挡住埃尔文帮他穿上裤子，后者一脚将他踹下了床。

收工的时候米克还在乐，他乐了一路，奈尔担心他把自己乐进沟里，像个鸡妈妈一样用他单薄的小身板儿护着米克，然后把他塞进自己的车里。关上车门之后，奈尔就和他一起乐，没心没肺的嘲笑埃尔文被米克抓了整整五分钟的蛋。  
“不愧是埃尔文，被捏住蛋还能保持住一张帅脸，要是我绝对哭拧了。”最后笑的喘不上气的奈尔给予了老同学极高的职业评价。“他硬了没有？”  
“没有。”米克擦了擦笑出来的眼泪，“谁会对着摄影机硬啊。”  
奈尔撇了撇嘴，“我之前还担心他会当众勃起呢。”  
“对着我吗？别开玩笑了……”车在宾馆门口停下，米克和奈尔走下去。  
“说起来他是什么时候变弯的？我记得他那时候被玛丽甩了低靡了好一阵。”两人走进电梯里。  
“嘛，其实他和玛丽……没到那程度。”奈尔有些犹豫着开口，电梯的数字一层一层的蹦着。“他毕业前那阵萎靡……是因为你说你要出国。”  
“哎？”米克愣了，他大学毕业后出国读了个研究生，刚呆了半学期就耐不住寂寞跑了回来。电梯到层他走了下去，然后又返回来扒住电梯门。“奈尔，你再说一次？”  
“那家伙喜欢你。现在怎么样我不知道，不过大学的时候是。”奈尔把米克撑着电梯的爪子打下去，“好了！赶紧睡觉，明天最后一场戏拍完我们就杀青了。”  
米克感觉慌了神，他回到房间， 他觉得听了奈尔那句话，明天说什么也不敢再碰埃尔文的蛋蛋了。他把自己脱了个精光走进浴室，抓埃尔文的蛋就像抓自己的蛋，没什么感觉，因为他之前不知道埃尔文也许会对他有感觉。  
正洗着一半，房间的门开了，他听到门口有宾馆服务员的说话声，大概是助理来给他送通告单。明天最后一场戏还是床戏，苏联大兵和德国军官两强相悦的滚上床干柴烈火，他在想现在装病是不是来得及。米克洗完就裹着一条毛巾走出来，却发现埃尔文正坐在他床上，穿着T恤和长裤——幸好不是裸着躺在他床上。  
“吓我一跳。”米克假装镇定的走过去倒了一杯水压压惊。  
“来找你对对戏。”埃尔文说的轻描淡写。  
“啊，哦……”米克赶快去柜子里翻衣服。  
“反正一会儿也要脱掉，就别穿了。”  
“你再说一遍？”  
“你明天大部分时间是全裸的，你忘了吗？”  
“………………”米克站在原地看着他，脑子里想了很多，跑马灯一样的把他们认识的过程想了一遍，从最早见面的咖啡店，到入学考试的学校大厅，再到今天埃尔文盯着他的苦涩表情，那时候他对他说：“我想和你在一起。”有很多细节被忽略掉了，现在细想却耐人寻味。他突然觉得晚上顺利拍完那场戏，对他们两个人来说简直是个奇迹。  
埃尔文没有勃起，他竟然也没有。  
米克是个做多过想的人。  
他裹着那块毛巾在埃尔文身边坐下。  
“你是弯的吧？”  
埃尔文愣了，然后皱着眉低下头。他的后颈从领口露出来，形成一个漂亮的弧度，白的惹人怜爱——上面有几道还没褪去的红痕。米克凑过去将鼻子贴近，嗅到了上面浴液和清淡的古龙水味道。  
“我们对戏？”米克问。  
埃尔文站起来，“我没拿剧本。”  
他将他拉回来坐下，打开抽屉，“没事我有，你要两份还是三份？”他将几个铝箔包装的东西丢在床上，“再多一些应该也有。”  
埃尔文惊讶的盯着他，然后垂下视线，他温顺起来的时候让人心疼。  
“你这算什么？”  
“对戏？培养下情绪？嗯，做个敬业的人。”米克犯浑的时候还是挺难对付的。“你现在的表情简直是在求我操你。”他向前倾身去亲他，埃尔文用手挡住了他的嘴。  
“那就直接操，别做多余的事。”  
米克不知道埃尔文到底在想什么，或者他是不是已经对自己没感觉了，因为埃尔文不让他亲他。米克安慰自己说这样也好，自己也许会控制不住的想在他身上留下些痕迹，明天在剧组人员的面前露出来怪不好的。  
埃尔文趴在床上，只把裤子脱下一半，他的屁股很白，臀瓣夹的很紧，看不到穴口的位置。米克戴上套，用粘着润滑液的手指抚摸他的臀缝，然后插进去搅动。埃尔文抬起腰，上衣就滑落开一点，隐隐约约的可以看到他平整的腹部和胸肌。米克没忍住，将手伸进去握住他的胸肌，用手指捻动他的乳尖，埃尔文深吸了一口气，米克就干脆趴到他背上双手抓住他的胸部用力揉捏——像对待他的那些女朋友一样。埃尔文轻声呻吟着扭动身体，米克把他抓的很痛，他想把米克推开，米克腾出一只手将他的手臂反拧在背后让他动弹不得，另一只手继续蹂躏他的乳首。  
“米……米克。”埃尔文的声音软了下去，他用臀部蹭着米克的胯下，米克便不再折磨他放开了他的胸部。他仍然拧着埃尔文的胳膊，然后用阴茎的顶端顶在他的臀缝里滑动，在找到穴口后慢慢捅了进去，他向前推的很慢，感觉到内壁被一点点的挤开，然后吸住他的东西。像一张嘴，咬着他不让他出去。阴茎只进去了一点就卡住了，他便浅浅的在那里抽插，等内壁柔软了一些再往里顶一顶，大概是碰到了前列腺的位置，埃尔文的身体明显的颤抖了一下，米克就开始重点进攻那片区域，攻城略地的一通开垦，身下的男人再也无法忍耐的呻吟起来，膝盖软的再也支撑不住，米克只得放低身体调整了一下角度。他将阴茎从他体内拔出来，再重新插进去顶到尽头，埃尔文“啊”的一声叫了出来，米克便开始深入的抽插，每一次都用胯部撞在埃尔文的臀部，将阴茎全部埋入他体内。  
埃尔文的脸埋在床单里，发出含糊不清的呻吟，米克一只手仍旧拧着他的手臂，另一只手按住他的头，专心于蹂躏他的肠道，他觉得现在两人的姿势要是被录下来，名称肯定是“白富美被强奸.avi”，不过埃尔文没有反对，看来是喜欢这口。虽然米克不知道，埃尔文可是暗恋他到了只要能被他上，正面上背面上侧面上，床上地上墙上，都不在意的地步。不然一般人哪会在蛋蛋被蹂躏之后还把屁股交出来，放在☆经里简直比那个打了左脸再给右脸还感动世界。  
米克将射后瘫软的埃尔文翻过来把他的上衣脱掉， 他骑在埃尔文的肚子上将避孕套摘掉，把阴茎放在他的胸肌中间摩擦，男人的胸肌毕竟不能推挤到一起夹住他的东西，他用顶端摩擦他胸前浅色的凸起，湿粘的液体将那里弄的粉亮。埃尔文微微起身含住米克的阴茎，微咸的液体和避孕套的药剂味道充满了口腔，米克向前顶到了他的喉咙然后快速抽插，弄的埃尔文眼泪流了出来，米克射在里面。他将阴茎抽出来将剩余的精液抖在埃尔文胸口。  
埃尔文眼角通红，白色的黏液顺着红润的嘴唇流淌下来，滴落在锁骨的凹陷处。米克觉得自己简直又要硬起来。

“你喜欢我？”米克问。  
埃尔文这时再不承认就有点矫情了，所以他只得点点头。  
“那我能亲你了吧？”米克不等他回答就俯下身去咬住他湿润的嘴唇，味道真他妈糟糕，但是他还是用力的吸吮他的舌头舔舐他的口腔。  
“我保证不留下痕迹。”

最后一场戏是在一个地下室内，房间只有三面墙，被搭设在摄影棚内。奈尔不知出于什么目的，把现场的工作人员压减到了最少并进行清场，其实对米克和埃尔文来说，二十个人盯着他们和六十个人盯着没有区别。在他准备出去的时候裹着浴袍的米克叫住他。  
“你不看么？老同学操老同学，前排位置留给你哦？”  
“算了吧，一想到后期阶段要无数次的看到你们俩的屁股，我就想辞职回家。”  
“随你。”米克耸耸肩转了回去。  
跟场美术将道具布置好之后，一切就位。米克远远瞅见埃尔文从更衣室里出来，浴袍下若隐若现的腿让他心猿意马。他从桌上抄起那瓶作为道具的伏特加猛灌了一口，结果却发现根本不是。  
“说好的伏特加呢？我们道具经费已经少到这个地步了吗？”  
“我叫他们换成格瓦斯的。”导演在一边回答，“万一要重复几次，你俩喝高了叫我还怎么拍？”  
“好吧，至少苹果派是真的。”米克嗅了嗅桌上的那块水果点心。  
他们走到拍摄位置脱下衣服，埃尔文抬眼看着他，米克也同样的望着他，他们互相拥抱亲吻。

一半是假的，另一半是真的。

END.

 

夸我夸我夸我夸我夸我夸我夸我夸我夸我夸我夸我夸我夸我夸我


End file.
